This invention relates in general to vehicle trailer hitches and more particularly, to an easy latch and unlatch cam action trailer hitch.
There are many different trailer hitches available on the market some of which have structural weaknesses and some where a trailer hitch ball on the pulling vehicle is not securely retained in the trailer hitch ball socket. Further, insertion of the trailer hitch ball in the receiving socket and also removal unhitching thereof is at times, with some of the existing trailer hitches, not only a tedious, ardous time consuming task but also a dangerous, hazardous activity for those doing the hitching or unhitching of a trailer hitch.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an easy to latch and unlatch trailer hitch.
Another object is to provide such a trailer hitch safe to use by both men and women.
A further object is to provide a trailer hitch with safe positive locking of a trailer hitch ball in the hitch ball socket.
Still another object is to provide such a trailer hitch with a cam action lever arm lockable in the hitched state by a padlock.